The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of satisfying both of wet performance and steering stability.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-188080 and 2010-132181 each disclose a pneumatic tire provided in the tread portion with lug grooves, wherein the lug groove is defined as having an end opened to a main groove or wide circumferential groove and another end terminating within a land portion in which the concerned lug groove is disposed.
Such lug groove can maintain the rigidity of the land portion to improve the steering stability of the tire when compared with an axial groove whose both ends are opened to main grooves on both sides thereof. In the case of the lug groove, however, there is a possibility that the wet performance of the tire is deteriorated.
Thus, the pneumatic tires disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents have room for improvement to satisfy both of the wet performance and the steering stability.